Tenma Akuro
|-|Tenma Akuro= |-|Kamunagara= Summary Tenma Akuro is a member of the Yatsukahagi, a group from the Old World of the Fifth Heaven.This Faction vowed to protect the remnants of Tasogare World no matter the cost. During the Eastern Expedition, Akuro will make a rivalry with a swordsman named Soujirou, and they would later engage in their final battle which will end up with Mibu as the Victor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | High 1-A Name: Tenma Akuro, formerly Kai Sakurai Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 8,000+ Classification: Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Abstract Existence(Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Matter Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Poison Manipulation (Capable of rotting and poisoning all matter around him, encasing himself in poison so that anything that touches him rot, shoot poison throughout his sword and creating a cloud that corrodes and poisons anything it touches), Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of his Law), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) 'Attack Potency: Large Country level+ (Comparable to Tenma Morei). | High Outerverse level (As a legionnaire, Akuro is boosted to the same level of existence as Tenma Yato, could hold his own against Soujirou after the later has reached godhood because of the Tumor Mandala though only for some time and at full power, Tenma Akuro is significantly stronger than when he was a member of Reinhard's Legion). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the Eastern Expedition). | Irrelevant. Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown. | Irrelevant. Striking Strength: Large Country Class+. | High Outerversal. Durability: Large Country level+. | High Outerverse level (Tenma Yato’s Time Armor’s change-negating properties make him extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to him will simply be ignored). Stamina: Limitless. Range: Varies | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His giant sword. Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with thousands of years of experience. Weaknesses: Tenma Akuro is given protection by Yato Time Armor, but should he move farther away from Yato influence, he would get weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kakusasurahiushinahite, tsumi to ifutsumihaaraji: (May sasurahime carry all such taint, shoulder all such malice liberating me from woe and misery) Musashi Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to pass on the curse" which changes others into corpses over a certain area. Their limbs discolor to black and start cracking, blood stops flowing, the heart stops beating and entire vitality expires from the body, with the targets collapsing under their own weight. Simply put, it's the ability to poison the entire surroundings. * Kamuyara hiniyaritamahiki: (Begone, exile, for the realm of the gods welcomes you no longer) Rei Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to force the curse onto others". It turns his giant sword into a cannon, which can shoot out poison at long distances. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. * Koko da kuno wazawa imeshitehayasasura itamaechi kuranookikura: Kai Sakurai's Gudou Birah, "I want to take the curse onto myself". In this form, Akuro's body becomes completely covered from head to toe in poison, allowing him to decompose anything he strikes while also being having anything that touches him rot to dust. * Mugen Kyoken Jigoku: Tenma Akuro's Taikyoku version of his original Briah. When activated, this allows Akuro to poison and rot any and all matter in an instant within his surrondings, including that of souls and other metaphysical things such as poisoning the concept of infinite possibilities. He can also poison and rot any and all matter his physical strikes much like his original briah. * Kamungara: Physical Manifestion of Hadou God Law, having an universe inside them, the Kamungara of Tenma Akuro takes the form of a giant version of himself. Note: Tenma Akuro (and the rest of Yato's legion) have never been shown at full power as they were sacrificed to restore Yato's Taikyoku back to 100 when he was weakened to 70 so Akuro would logically be stronger than when he was a part of Reinhard's Legion. Key: Without Taikyoku | With Taikyoku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Poison Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters